Talk:Shamrock Ale
My best drop rate came from killing Moas (about 5 lucky drops for 9 kills). This made me wonder if the pride of lionesses in Nightfall might not be a good farming spot, but I didn't have time to investigate. SarielV 15:27, 27 March 2007 (CDT) I got one dropped from a Kournan Military... -- Alperu i 15:16, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :I just got on from sorrow furance. -- Our Lady of Health It looks like it drops like the other event stuff. If you are solo farming for example, most of the time a creature would drop something for you, this won't replace a drop but will be dropped in addition to what you normally would get. -- Giehox Nemesis :Yup, one just dropped for me from a Kournan in Bahdok Caverns. AqueneMosi 15:28, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Gotta love the aspenwood drops :P --Gimmethegepgun 15:31, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Just got one from a Ruby Djinn in the Hidden city, same deal as the clovers I think in terms of drops I don't know if this info will help but: I'm solo farming wardens. Out of 9 mobs (smallest of the mob sizes is 4 wardens, largest is 6) I've gotten 4 ales and 2 clovers. -- Giehox Nemesis :It's probably the same everywhere, so it's just best to go where you get the fastest kills. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 16:18, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :: I don't think so, the low level mobs seem to be about half the drop rate62.190.230.92 22:08, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :::I agree, I have been farming dragon mosses and charr, and I usually get 1 or 2 from about 20 charr and 2 to 3 from 12 dragon mosses. Ressmonkey 10:34, 17 March 2007 (CDT) ::::It's really subjective. I got lots from charr. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 11:47, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :: I got a Shamrock ale off a practise dummy in Churrhir Fields! Weirdness. Mocax So anyone know how long one of these lasts? Is it like regular ale or spiked eggnog? Nevermind, found it.Enigma 16:28, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Anybody have a screenshot of this, does it look any different from other alchoholic things? I got my screen. It can be seen at http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Shamrockalescreen.jpg Ressmonkey 22:26, 16 March 2007 (CDT) I got five at FoW yesterday night. The note is not true.--Crigore 07:54, 17 March 2007 (CDT) How about Fafranur, The First City explorable? There is some kind of "room" with lots of lvl 2 skales, killed all + all undeads in the city and have no special drops (besides black dye :P). Can anyone try to go there and comfirm, that there are no drops (or is it only my luck)? --DragonLord 12:27, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :This is where I did most of my farming. I got a lot of junk, but I also managed a few ales and clovers. I'm guessing it's just your bad luck. SarielV 15:27, 27 March 2007 (CDT) i know the spot you mean but when you farm normally(so when there is no special event) they dont drop anything so i think that because they normally dont drop anything they will not drop any special item now either. :Wrong, they do drop. The Black Dye I have today dropped from them, as well as lot of (shitty) stuff. Still need comfirmation about special drops, even Animals do drop it tho they can`t drop anything else. I killed about 20 or more undeads and have no special drop neither. --DragonLord 13:32, 17 March 2007 (CDT) after reading your comment i went back to the spot and saw your right, i do not know how i first came to that conclusion but anyway that doesn't matter. I killed them a couple of time but it seems they dont drop ale of clovers. Mid-level vs low level: Farmed gargoyles at Nolani academy (L6-8) and got a bunch of ales and clovers. Ascalon city (L3-6) got 2 ales and 2 shamrocks after a full run around the map. Kamadan (L1 monsters) received nothing. The drops do not appear to be the same across monsters Alan Firehazard 14:22, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Drop Rate: I just did some preliminary numbers (3 farm runs on Hulking Stone Elementals, and 8 runs of Nolani) Hulking Stone Elementals Shamrock Ale: 1 (0.67%) 4-leaf clovers: 3 (2.01%) nothing: 145 (97.32%) Charr Shamrock Ale: 6 (3.92%) 4-leaf clovers: 3 (1.96%) nothing: 144 (94.12%) Z64freak 14:35, 17 March 2007 (CDT) It looks like Vermins got some nice drop rate as well, dropping like crazy from them... --DragonLord 16:05, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :I did some farming outside Shing Jea and got one shamrock ale and one four-leaf clover from about 50 mobs. Gave up and went off to kill undead outside the bone palace and instantly got a shamrock ale. Atma 17:32, 17 March 2007 (CDT) I have been playing on my permanent pre-searing character, and I noticed that the Shamrock Ale and the Four-Leaf Clovers dropped from monsters such as Lvl 0 River Skale Tads to level 10 Charr bosses. I don't see any correlation as one species prevailing over another, but I did notice you get fewer drops when killing mobs (Fire Storm on Gargoyles for example, or bandits). If you take them one at a time, you may get a few with little to no effort. Not to brag, but Jaw Smokeskin dropped 1 Vial of Dye Black, 1 Shamrock Ale, and Flame Wielder Trappings, all on one kill. (MagickElf666 18:57, 17 March 2007 (CDT)) Made my own drop rate for Vermins: 166 Vermins killed 15 Ales obtained = 9.03% 11 Clovers obtained = 6.63% Looks like way better than Charrs, now going for kitties (will be hard to count :/). --DragonLord 08:46, 18 March 2007 (CDT) From what I've found, the drop rate has decreased since yesterday and friday. I was farming wardens and the kyrta mission yesterday and got at least one drop (clover or shamrock ale) from each mob (so totaling around 2 to 4 drops per run), and this was on the majority of the runs (something like 80-90% of them) that I would get a drop. I tried farming again today and got no drops in four warden runs, two kyrta mission runs, and two hulking stone runs. The only thing that gave up any drops was minotaurs in the northern shiverpeaks, and out of four runs (with 4 mobs each run) they only dropped one clover and two ales. As far as I've seen, the drop rate has dropped off the face of the Guild Wars planet. --Guardian_Angel_MP 18:50 March 18th 2007 (CDT) I found alot farming low level missions,about 5 out of 7 afflicted monsters dropped.Sad to say,none of them were for me.they were for my team mates.When I used the ones I got (5 at a time) I was hearing voices saying the following: The room is spinning Every one stop yelling! Every thing is greeeen. stop spinning! He said this she said that. two of you two of you three of me... and more but i cant remember. User:Anthea Sefira